clubpufflefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oliverml7
Welcome! Hi Oliverml7 -- we are excited to have Club Puffle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Club Puffle Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thanks for making this wikia Just sayin thanks. no prob No problem! I find it fun! Wikia Errror Oliver, When I go to the home page it's glitches. ya That happend to me to. i just went to my talk page and it went away. add can you add a image for the page Beta Items? yes okay --Jlegodedit1 01:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) help! Help, i cant make a page because the home page has a glitch, and the click this link to make page thing that you added got erased by acident! I can help! Just scroll up! There is a Create Page ubove on this page! --Jlegodedit1 02:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much! Yaaaaaa! woo hooo! The home page is fixed! Check it out! Fisher's Mistake Good geuss but the Fishing hat is not in the wilderness, Princess Chirp is there and the Flit skywalker sword ir the Chirp's slave outfit, There are 2 because well I don't think you want a Binki..... But you've been working hard! Thanks Oliver! --Jlegodedit1 23:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) puffnes Hi! Can you make a page about puffnes? I dont know very much about Phineas And Ferb... Stick With Puffnes & Furb Okay! how? Hey there, how do you meet chirp? Simple Simple you go into the wilderness, and the famos carcter will change. It is curntly chirp. Sneek Peek New item sneek peek: Dude Hat sounds cool! Wow! That sounds like a cool item! I will probley get it. Anthor sneek peek Flare solo, Princess Chirp, and Flit Skyalker all get some items, in the new furnitchure flit Don't forget to make a page about flit skywalker. Opps-a-daisy Sorry I forget to put flit in the Carc sectoin. it ok Its ok, i did that. Need your opioin What do you think about Bouncea for Yoda Bounc-a Yod-a? i choose... I choose bouncea! It is easy to say. help! Help! I have no idea what kind of page to make! What do you think i should do an article on? Puffle Shuffle Puffle shuffle is going to bemade soon Good Good, and make sure you tell me ownce it is made. I made a page called bookshelf, and if you get a book idea, you can write the book title on this page! Iland Puff If you where reading Famous Puffles, you are probly wondering what Iland puff is I'm Gonna make a artakle cool Cool! I can't wait to meet isapuffa! On her background it should say: "hey (player name), wach'a do'in? The One and Olny I made Iland Puffle, The Only ORANGE PUFFLE! RE:cool Thanks for the Idea! I'll note that! wow! An orange puffle? Wow! Im out Im going out for a while-i wont be on for a while. K okay have fun! Wikia Update Vr2- We Have A Logo Good job with the logo, like the Jigsaw Puzzle? --Jlegodedit1 14:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ya Yes, i like it! Good job. ? Is perry a pet rock? Perry The Pet rock! Perry is Phineas and Ferb's Pet playtapous in the show, but in Club Puffle he is a Pet rock. Mostly a joke because phineas ofen says: Well, he is a Platapus, they don't do munch. Now Puffnes says: Well, he is a pET ROCK, they don't do munch, in fact, they don't do anything. ohhhhhhh Oh, i get it. Anyway, What is micro land? Oh, and i have some thing that might give you an idea for a place-look at the pic! New Place New place coming soon! There has New Game & Isapuffa & GingerFSG will be mettable! dont forget! If you add the new room as a article, don't forget to put it in the category rooms. Same with the game. The new room It's not going to be revilded intell sunday. ok Ok! ( yaaaay! a suprise! ) ummmm....... Do you have to be a girl to join the PSG? Ginger Like Ginger the New Member of the Puffle side Girls! Next time we play, you can ''join the puffleside girls''note that boys can join too. It's mostly just to A) meet Ginger & b) Enter a new room Oh.. cool! Wow! A new room! Can u give me a sneek peek?(it's ok if you can't) p.s-ginger rocks! Sneek Peek of Puffleside Girl Lounge This is awsome! This wikia ia awsome! we already have 40 artciles! Nice Logo Nice logo! Thanks Thanks! Is there any orange inflatable sofas in Club Puffle? Yes Soon Yes, aslo it's in the Puffleside Girl Louge. It's going to be in a furnitchure catalog soon. out Im going out now, il be back around 7:00, ok? You can still do edits when im gone. Bye! Walk I fingre out what to use this pic for? Sure Sure, you can use this pic for the article pet rock! You can write underneath it "I got a leash for you rock!" Thanks! Thanks I did that! You should soon, play Club Puffle! Let's Go Digtal! Look at the game! In the game, Isapuffa (Seen as a evil fruit) chases you, and you jump pillows (seen as exlitrick mines) And you can olny hit the pillows 3 times! Two Backstages 2 backstages: A) Old Backstage B) Night Club Roof right! Thats right, two backstages! I Cant wait! ( to play club penguin and club puffle) Candance I am still looking for Cadance! Let me know if you find her! Just Letting ya know Hi, I know the ??? page is oddd but keep checking...... -- 14:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah I almost forgot It's Jlegodedit1 I'm in a hotal on a laptop.... add Hey colin, do you think you can upload an image for the roman party page? How about a roman helmet! On it I'm on it Beta done The Beta catalog is done! Some cool stuff like: Handheld Winclan Balloon, and Chrismas lights. great Great, thanks for working so hard! To tell you the truth, im pretty exited about the party. K Thanks, I'm Make more pages wow wow, that puffle with the belt is pretty cute! Fun Gonna do more Fun stuff soon! Dinner I'll be back in 5-10 mins. --Jlegodedit1 01:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) hi if you are back, you are welcomed back. Like the clour Like the clouring pages? I'm making more! Club Puffle Art Gallery! On the news: Twin: Hi, welcome to The news Ginger: I'm Ginger and this is Twin and we'll tell you about The Art gallery! It'll coming for The Art Party (Planed for Agusest 7) Twin: We'll have works of Pablo Pipuffo Ginger: Chirp Twin: Isapuffa Ginger: Twin Twin: And Jet pack twins (From Marshmellow Land) Ginger: I'll be Fun!